


Flowerology

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Shipping, a relationship, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: “How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?” Virgil blurted out. Logan was unable to keep his mouth closed.“You...what?” Logan asked.





	1. Chapter 1

Sundays were Logan' favourite days because of the serenity that with the mornings. Sundays are the days to have long lies in. The only day were sleeping past noon was acceptable.

On these days the other sides would sleep till half past twelve. On the dot. Save for Virgil, who always woke up an half hour later because of sleep deprivation. Logan would take this time to calm down from the stressful week they just had. Logan would relieve his stress by reading a book, or doing some mathematical bullshit.

However, he was rudely awoken from his immersion in The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, his favourite book. There was loud screaming outside of his room. Logan turned to his digital alarm clock. Ten fifteen. Who was up this early?

Logan placed his book down on the night stand next to his bed and rose up from the sheets. He tip-toed to his door and placed his ear on it. The screaming and shouting now became audible. 

“Go away!” One voice yelled, which became clear it was Virgil. Logan heard Virgil's footsteps walk past his door. Another pair followed Virgil. 

“You just have to make everybody feel miserable, don't you!?” It was Roman. Logan heard Virgil slam his hand on the wall. No doubt Patton will be awake now. 

“I said leave me alone, Roman!” Virgil choked. He sounded as if he was going to burst into tears. Roman's footsteps thudded more towards Virgil.

“No!” Roman yelled. Logan flinched. “You're always making everybody feel like they're a waste!” 

Logan contemplated opening the door to stop this feud, but something stopped him as he listened. 

Virgil was crying. 

He could hear the sobs he was trying to hold back. Muffled sniffles which Logan deducted was behind his sleeve.

The atmosphere changed entirely. 

“Am I that much of a burden?” Virgil asked quietly. “I thought we were past this. Me hating myself and none of you caring to help me.” Virgil got louder with every breath. 

“Virgil, I am sorry,” Roman's tone of voice changed, it was softer, more sympathetic. 

“Do you wish I was dead?” Virgil asked. Logan furrowed his brows.

Of course not

“Virgil, no. Of course I do not want you dead.” Roman's voice became desperate to try and clear his mistake.

“Cause if you do, Roman. I can assure you.” Virgil sniffed. “I'm trying.” 

Logan heard running feet and a door being slammed. 

“Virgil!” Roman shouted. Logan sighed. He walked back to his bed and continued his reading. 

~~~

 

Logan received a knock on his door a couple of hours late. He sighed internally and walked over to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Virgil.

Logan stood there for a second. He couldn't tell if Virgil was sad, or angry? 

Logan cleared his throat.

“Virgil, do you need-” 

“How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?” Virgil blurted out. Logan was unable to keep his mouth closed.

“You...what?” Logan asked. Virgil huffed.

“What flowers in flowerology or whatever the fuck it's called, tell a person I absolutely hate them with all my guts and am trying not to murder them in their sleep?” Virgil asked sounding very annoyed. 

Logan stared idly for awhile.

“May I ask who these are for?” Logan asked. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Who do you think?” Virgil asked. Logan nodded and opened his arm for Virgil to come in. Virgil with his crossed arms walked inside and plops down on Logan' bed. Logan closed the door and on his way to sit next to Virgil he grabs his laptop. He begins to type in google.

“You could have just looked it up?” Logan remarked. Virgil sighed. 

“Well I didn't think of it at the time, so just help me?” Virgil glared at Logan. Logan clicked on a website about flowers. Logan read the page thoroughly. Virgil leaned in closer to Logan to read the text on the computer. Logan coughed at the close proximity. Virgil's head snapped towards Logan, his face turned red. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Logan continued reading and after awhile closed the lid to the laptop. Virgil waited in anticipation. 

“Well?” He prodded. Logan too off his glasses to wipe off the dirt.

“It appears we will need a bouquet of geraniums meaning stupidity, foxglove meaning insincerity, meadowsweet meaning uselessness, yellow carnations meaning you have disappointed me and orange lilies meaning hatred.” Logan explained, he pulled up pictures of the flowers. “It will be quite a striking bouquet if I must say.” Logan added. Virgil nodded. 

“Alright,” And with a click of Virgil's long, thin fingers, bam! Like magic a beautiful bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations and orange lilies appeared in Virgil's hands. He smirked deviously. He looked down at them, then Logan.

“Care to accompany me?” He asked. Logan gave a small smirk.

“With pleasure.”

~~~

 

Roman sat in the living room in the mind scape, reading. Virgil and Logan peered their heads round the corner. They checked to see if the coast was clear. Missy and Pranks round the same corner where Logan and Virgil was. They stopped in confusion. They looked between each other and Logan and Virgil.

“What are you-” They began in unison.

“sh!” Logan and Virgil whisper-yelled. Missy and Pranks looked between each other and backed off. 

“Go!” Logan said. Virgil nodded and pushed the bouquet behind him. He stood behind Roman, his back straightened out for once which seemed strange to Logan. Virgil cleared his throat. Roman jumped and snapped his head round. He stood up shocked.

“Virgil!” He exclaimed. Virgil walked closer to Roman.

“I came to say sorry,” He seemed genuine, Logan' eyes widened, so did Roman's. Virgil pulled to bouquet from behind his back which made Roman gasp. “I was a tool and I apologise, will you accept me apology?” Virgil smiled desperately. Roman took the flowers from Virgil and still looked shocked.

“I- I don't know what to say,” Roman was at a loss for words. 

“How about 'thank you'?” Logan shouted in a deep voice so it was unrecognisable. 

“Right! Thank you, Nerd!” Roman exclaimed. Logan face-palmed. Roman smiled at Virgil.

“Thank you, Virgil.” He waved goodbye and sunk down to his room. Logan came around from the corner and stood next to Virgil. 

“Dick.” Virgil blurted out. That made Logan snickered. Virgil raised his eyebrows. “Mr. No-emotion showing emotion is he?” Virgil teased. Logan scoffed. They look at each other. Virgil raised his hand in the air, Logan rolled his eyes and raised it to high-five Virgil. He threw his hand at Virgil's but was thrown off guard when Virgil retracted his hand away with a smirk.

“Too slow.” He said and pulled his hoodie over his head a saluted as he sunk to his room.

Logan was left alone. He stared at his hand and where Virgil once stood, and he whispered.

“God dammit.”


	2. Epilogue (sort of?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue people on my tumblr asked for.

The mind scape was quiet, Logan and Virgil were sitting in the living room reading, Virgil was actually on his phone. They had seemed to grow in comfort to spending time next to each other, even if they didn't speak. They spent their weekends i the living room sitting next to each other, Logan reading or Virgil being on his phone. 

Virgil scrolled through Tumblr, snickering at the ironic humor that lied in the app. Logan sometimes glanced over at Virgil when he did this, his breath hitching sometimes which made Virgil raise an eyebrow at him. Logan tried to focus on his book, but kept getting distracted by Virgil. This confused Logan, Virgil wasn't even doing anything to pry him away from his novel. Virgil was just distracting. 

Ever since the day he helped Virgil with the flowers he found himself staring at Virgil, thinking about him. He was scared about this sudden obsession with Virgil, so he researched his symptoms, them being butterflies, constant thoughts, longing, staring, stuttering and just general uncoolness when he is around. He was in love. 

Surprisingly, Logan was fine with this. He deducted that being in love wasn't a bad thing, it made him happy. 

Virgil snickered at a video on his phone, it looked like a dog had a cone around his head and was stuck in a fence. Logan stared with doey eyes. Virgil felt eyes watching him, so he turned to catch Logan's stares. Virgil raised a brow and a smirk.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Virgil snickered again. Logan still stared, ignoring what he said, but drinking in every word. Virgil then grew concerned.

"Dude, you okay?" Virgil asked. Logan couldn't take it any longer, he leaned forward and kissed Virgil. Logan's eyes were squinted shut and couldn't see Virgil's surprised face. Virgil was shocked, he never expected this from Logan, that's not to say he didn't like it. Virgil melted into the kiss. It was cut short by a yell by a angry prince. 

"Virgil!" Roman yells when he enters. Virgil and Logan break apart before Roman can see. They turned around to face Roman.

"Yeah, Princey?" Virgil said casually, like him and Logan weren't just making out. Roman fumed.

"How rude of you to say those mean things to me!" Roman shouted. Virgil turned around and picked up his phone again. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked, knowing fully well what Roman was talking about. Roman marched forward and slammed his hands on the back of the couch. 

"The flowers!" Roman shouted. Virgil held back his laugh, Roman sounded like a ten year old girl when he was angry.

"Oh," He said, "Those." Roman's face turned redder.

"Are you not going to apologize!?" Roman asked. 

"I already did apologize for the flowers when i gave them to you." Virgil commented. Roman groaned and left the room in a huff. Virgil burst out laughing, tears falling from his eyes. 

"He sounded like a ten year old girl!" He squealed. "Someone get him a barbie!" He choked on his tears. Logan started laughing hysterically with Virgil too. They laughed for about ten minutes beofr egoing back to what they were doing before. 

Logan was just about to finish his chapter in his book when he felt a kiss on his check. He turned to see Virgil still on his phone, but with reddened cheeks. Logan smiled.


End file.
